


Knife Pervert

by Vivian_DarkbI00m



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Community: wrestlingkink, Cutting, Knifeplay, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_DarkbI00m/pseuds/Vivian_DarkbI00m
Summary: Jay never told David, his best friend, who he practically grew up with at the NJPW Dojo, that he was going to be revealed as Switchblade, even when the promos were airing. He was just as surprised as everyone else. Does Jay have an explanation?





	Knife Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Jay White is fully embracing his new Knife Pervert persona with that new shirt of his, this story just screamed at me to be written. I hope you enjoy! I certainly did.

“I can't believe you didn't tell me. I thought we were best friends?” David Finlay sat across from Jay White in a dark booth in a dank bar. David was surprised as hell to see his best friend back in Japan, and all of a sudden looking and even acting different. More sinister, somehow. Why is he kayfabing his whole life right now?

“Well, _Finlay_ , if you must know.” Jay took a long drink from his beer. “When I was in America... well, some shit went down. And now I'm Switchblade. Breathe with me.” Jay smirked, taking another swig of beer.

“Are you seriously going to just kayfabe me? After all our years together in the dojo? Did I do something to you? What are you being so cryptic about?” David gripped the bottle in his hand so tightly he was worried he might make it shatter.

“Listen to me. I have a plan. I've always had a plan. And don't think for a second that you're not the major part of that plan. Remember how many times I've beaten you as a young boy? You're still that young boy to me. I think this will be best continued.... in the bedroom.” Jay downed the last of his beer, threw some cash on the table and led a speechless David out the door.

Getting back to Jay's room, David was scared of what might be in store for him. Jay disappeared into the bathroom and when he came back out, he was all decked out in his Switchblade gear, long jacket and pants and everything. Including the switchblade pendant necklace he wears. David thought this was a pretty damn hot look, all hard muscles and abs to die for. David was feeling a little inadequate, and just sat on the bed with a dumbfounded look on his face. What was about to happen here?

Jay went to a drawer and slid it open, revealing a black leather box. 'This guy really commits to his gimmicks...' David thought. Jay walked over to David and sat next to him on the bed, holding the intriguing box in his lap. Jay opened the box to reveal a set of knives. David's eyes went wide.

“You see, _Finlay_ , while in America, I lived in Detroit, and I had a close call one night. But, the thing is, when the guy held the knife to my throat, it turned me on, and I moaned out loud. He called me a knife pervert and then left me alone, hard as fuck, so I jacked off right in the empty street and came in my pants.”

“You're fucking with me, Jay. You have to be. There's no way that's true.” David had a bit of panic in his voice at this point.

“I'm not fucking with you, yet.” Jay smiled the creepiest smile. Jay picked up one of the knives, showing how sharp it was by pricking his own lip with it, letting the blood drip down his chin.

“You're serious, you're fucking serious...” David could feel himself getting hard against his will, that blood dripping down... damn.

“ _Finlay_ , why do you still have your clothes on? You know what I want to do.” Jay took off his own jacket, and then used the knife to lightly stroke David's cheek, not even enough to draw blood yet, but enough to get David rock hard.

“I-I-I... I'm not exactly the Adonis that you are, Jay...”

Jay laughed.

“Fine then, I'll do it for you.”

Jay took his trusty knife and sliced off every piece of clothing that David dare wear that day. Thankfully his fashion sense isn't too expensive to replace.

“JAY! What the fuck!?”

“I told you, I'm a knife pervert. And so are you, apparently. Look at how hard you are. And did you notice that I've nicked you a little bit, and you're bleeding ever so slightly, my lovely _Finlay_.”

David's pale skin flushed bright red from embarrassment and arousal as he noticed all the little spots of blood, his blood, all over him. David still was confused, however. What did Jay mean about his plan?

“Jay, you've never explained to me what your grand idea for me all these years was. Just to slice off my clothes?”

“ _Finlay_ , you've only beaten me once. I have beaten you repeatedly ever since. You are forever a young boy. You are forever beneath me. All those times we were “friends,” all I could think about was how I was going to embarrass and hurt you, while making you love every god damn fucking second of it. Do you get it now, whore?”

David's mouth dropped open in silence, imaging all the fun times they had together, all times that were apparently lies? How could that be possible? And why is he still rock hard?

Jay laughed more, taking off his own pants and then climbing on the bed over David. He took his knife and lightly stroked David's soft torso, which honestly drove Jay crazy, he always loved David's soft body. David started shaking, thinking this is it, this is how he is going to die, underneath a knife pervert while he has a hard-on.

Jay leaned over to David's ear, still teasing lightly with the knife, and whispered “I'm better than you, I'm above you, you're forever a pathetic young boy who could never beat me ever again. You got lucky once. Now I'm going to get lucky with you. Breathe with the Switchblade.”

David started to tear up a bit, but when Jay started kissing him, he moaned. Jay went farther, taking the knife, and started cutting his tally mark symbol right onto David's pelvis, right near his cock to still be covered by his trunks. The blood trickled down David's cock, and Jay started sucking him off, much to David's simultaneous pleasure and horror.

“Oh my god Jay, fuck, what are you doing?! Don't stop.... fuck I'm already gonna cum for you.... _Switchblade_.”

Jay smiled, _Finlay_ finally seeming to get it. Jay used the knife to cut his tally marks onto his own inner thigh, covered by pants always anyways, and smeared the blood all over his cock, then smeared blood on David's asshole. Jay plunged inside of him and fucked David with Jay's blood for lube, making David moan and cry out in pleasure and the sting of the cuts as Jay slapped them every so often.

“Fuck, _Switchblade_ , I'm gonna cum for you, I wanna cum with the _Switchblade_!” David exclaimed, deliriously.

Jay loved this more than he could possibly have imagined. Jay pounded David's prostate and jacked his cock until David's spurted cum all over his chest and Jay's hand, Jay promptly licking off all the blood and cum from his hand as he came deep inside of David's hole.

 

“Fuck.... that was something else....” David breathed heavily, unable to believe what just happened, and how everything is now covered in blood and cum, with a smiling Jay polishing the blood off of his knife and starting to clean the both of them up.

“David, you're always my best friend... and more. I want you to know that.”

David is more confused than ever, but noticed that at least he now called him David. Maybe this is the real Jay White again.

“I love you, Jay.”

“I love you too, David.”

All cleaned up, the newly reunited best-friends-with-benefits curled up together and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
